catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian Circus Tent Tour
The Cats Circus Tour - or CATS - Run Away to the Circus, as it was officially called - was the first production of Cats that was played in a big top. It toured through Australia from 11 Dec 1999 to 24 Feb 2001. Because the show took place in a circus tent, the audience sat around the stage, similar to the original London production at the New London Theatre. The tent was much bigger than a usual big top; it had c. 2000 seats. Production Specifics This production introduced new wig designs for Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Rum Tum Tugger, Victoria and Electra. While the other three were retained for future productions, Victoria's ringlet wig and Tugger's shorter more 90s rock wig were reverted to their older designs during the course of the tour. Many of the actors were also known from other Cats productions. Jason Moore, Delia Hannah and Nicola Fraser had all been on previous Australian tours. Oliver Tóth had been seen in Belgium and Hamburg, Matthew Pike had also performed in Hamburg before. Sharyn Winney, who played Tantomile, Markham Gannon, and Brian Gillespie could later be seen on the Asia-Pacific Tour. Other productions of Cats have used travelling Big Tops: In 2001, a second tent was built, this time in white, for the World Tour. In 2003, the Australian black tent was reused for a South Korean tent tour. In 2010, the first European tent tour started in Hamburg, Germany. * Musical Advisor: Peter Casey * Circus Co-ordinator: Scott Grayland * Production Musical Supervisor: Guy Simpson Circus Elements What was special about the production were the special circus elements in the show, created by director Jo-Anne Robinson and acrobatic trainer Scott Grayland. There were two trapezes instead of one and they were much more often used than in usual productions of Cats; especially during the Prologue and the Jellicle Ball. Also other acrobatic elements that are known from circus shows, e.g. slack wire, ball balancing, tumbling and bungee, had been included. Therefore, the cast had to learn such skills during a 3 month workshop. Director Jo-Anne Robinson spent some time in China before, working with circus acrobats. Mungojerrie played the role of the 'circus captain' who directed the other cats who had the role of the main circus performers: Munkustrap, Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Quaxo. Griddlebone was introduced via slackrope. Australia Circus Tour Tent 2000 01.jpg Australia Circus Tour Tent 2000 02.jpg Australia Circus Tour Tent 2000 03.jpg Australia Circus Tour Programme 2000.jpg Venues (incomplete list) * 11 December 1999 *Samuel Sherlock Reserve, Frankston, VIC, 3 January 2001 *Ampitheatre, Gateway Island, Wodonga, VIC, 10 January 2001 *Bolton Park, Wagga Wagga, NSW, 17 January 2001 *Aerodrome Ovals, Mildura, VIC, 24 January 2001 *Weroona Oval, Bendigo, VIC, 31 January 2001 *North Gardens, Ballarat, VIC, 7 February 2001 *Vansittart Park, Mt Gambier, SA, 14 February 2001 *Harris Street Reserve, Warrnambool, VIC, 21 February 2001 Cast The cast was comparatively large. The ensemble consisted of 28 cats, including Electra, Victor, Jemima, Quaxo and Admetus as chorus kittens/acrobats (while Sillabub, Mistoffelees and Plato also existed as main cast roles). Gallery Cass Ensemble Aus Circus 1999 01.jpg Naming of Cats Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|The Naming of Cats Victoria Aus2000 Emma Delmenico 02.jpg|Victoria Jenny Beetles Aus 2000.jpg|Gumbie Cat Rumpleteazer Sarah Parker Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Rumpleteazer Jellylorum Theresa Borg Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Jellylorum Mungo Rumple Aus 2000 Markham Gannon Sarah Parker 01.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Aus 2000 Markham Gannon Sarah Parker 02.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Grizabella Delia Hannah Australia 2000 Program.jpg|Delia Hannah as Grizabella Sillabub Sarah Bowden Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Sillabub Tugger Richard OBrien Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Macavity Munkustrap Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Macavity Fight Mistoffelees Aus 2000 Oliver Toth 01.jpg|Mistoffelees Ascent Aus 2000 01.jpg Finale Aus 2000 01.jpg Ad Dressing Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Skimble Stephen Morgante Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Skimbleshanks Demeter Cara Dinley Aus 2000 01.jpg|Demeter Cassandra Aus Circus 1999 02.jpg|Cassandra Cassandra Opening Night Aus Circus 1999 03.jpg|Cassandra Electra Belinda Allchin Aus Circus Opening Night.jpg|Electra Tumble Tim Wright Aus Circus Opening Night.jpg|Tumblebrutus Victoria Aus2000 Emma Delmenico 01.jpg|Victoria Tugger Richard OBrien Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg|Tugger Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 02.jpg Videos Ad-dressing of Cats - Aus Circus Tour 1999 Documentary - Aus Circus Tour 1999 References Category:Productions